Oblivious
by Doctor's Companions
Summary: After saying his final goodbye to Rose, the Doctor can't do anything but think about her. When he stumbles on a final link with the parallel world he can't help but use it, oblivious to the damage he causes.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N not sure about frequency of updates as this is a shared account. My other username is littlemiss writer 2001, and my co-owner is Opal kunoichi )

I sat and rubbed my temples, oblivious to the peculiar looks I was getting. I saw the scene before me unfold.

A man stood on a beach that I recognised from my parallel twins mind, his eyes brimming with tears. He stood by a girl with short blonde hair. I rubbed my temples as the pain that came with staring for too long kicked in. The man spoke, his accent thoroughly British.

" Rose Tyler, I..." he then promptly disappeared. The girl began to cry, and my parallel twin began to wade out further into the sea, apparently no longer interested.

'_Oi! Twin! Pay attention!'_

'_Hmm? What is it?'_

_'Come on! What was that?'_

_'That? I don't know. You're the one with the answers'_

_'Not all of them?'_

_'But you recognise him?'_

_'You know me too well'_

_'Who is he then!'_

_'I... don't know his name, or hers, but they've been around town a few times, on random occasions,'_

_'How can she be around town if she's here?'_

_'Like I know!'_

_'Wish I did'_

_'Don't we both. Sorry, Jenni, but I have to go. I have a bit of a headache'_

_'That's fine. But look out for either of them. I'll speak to the girl as long as she's in this universe'_

I stood up, coming back to reality with a jolt. The people around me had melted back into the crowd. I thought of the man I had seen, and wondered how he had possibly got there. You couldn't normally go to a parallel universe unaided - unless he wasn't. Unless something took him there for an allotted amount of time. I then remembered Mickey Smith. He was so oblivious to the other two's love. I had seen them running around together, disappearing in his blue box and only visiting home every once in a while. I began to walk back home, thinking over what to do. I couldn't tell Mickey, he'd think I was mad. I couldn't tell her family for the same reason. The girl... I knew her somehow... Rose Tyler, that's it. I sat down on the bus and squeezed my eyes shut, sending all the information on her to my parallel twin.

" Jennifer? Is that you? You've grown so much! " I concentrated on the person in front of me, smiling as I made contact with the parallel universe.

Doctor

I pressed my forehead to the TARDIS door. No..no. No.

" No! " I yelled. " This can't happen! I need to talk to her again, to tell her.." my voice broke on the words. " To tell her I love her" I finished softly. I ran to the console, flipping levers and locking the TARDIS onto Rose's consciousness.

" Take me to her, to anything to do with her. Come on.. Come on.. " I grabbed the screen and stared intently at the Gallifreyan symbols. A picture flickered into view. Her, standing , crying on the beach I left her. The grainy picture flickered, then turned into another one. A girl with waist length blonde hair and clear green eyes sat on the kerb of a place I had visited often. Rose's town. I leaned my head on the warm screen, feeling salty tears trickle down my cheeks, accidentally pushing a button. Sound came out.

" I dunno what to do... I feel like I should tell someone about Rose, but no one would listen... I need to find that strange man with the floppy hair she kept running off with.." I straightened up, staring at this strange girl who talked about my Rose. She began to mutter.

"Rose standing on the beach, him trying to tell her something... What could it have been? I need to contact her again.." I stared in disbelief. She knew about that, but was in the other world to Rose and at the same time as Rose. She was not anything other than human, so what could it be? My best bet was to find her. But I didn't think I could lock onto anyone else. I pulled a couple of levers and landed in that well practised place in the back alley. I locked the door and took one last look at the TARDIS before walking off.

I sat on the bench, unnoticed by anyone. I watched the children play in the park, absentmindedly fiddling with a Rubix cube. I picked up on a conversation taking place beside me.

" Have you seen that girl, Jennifer?"

" Yeah, she must be completely mad or something. She keeps talking to herself, sitting down on the pavement and looking but not seeing. "

" Really? Who are her parents? "

" It's no use going to them. Her mum's dead and her dad is never there. He is always working. She spends all her time wandering around, or at school. She's a bright kid as well, only twelve."

" Poor girl.. Imagine having to deal with madness alone."

I stood up, searching for this girl that I suspected was not mad, but something else. I couldn't see her here, so put my hands in my pockets and walked off.

Jennifer's P.O.V

I had seen him around the town all this week since I had seen Rose through my parallel twin, Jenni. Every time that I tried to approach him though, he always walked away. Whether it was on purpose, I didn't know, but it was really frustrating!

It was frustrating for both of us.

I guess that I should explain a bit more about me and Jenni.

Well, I'm Jennifer and I live in this universe. She's Jenni and she lives in a parallel one. We look almost exactly alike, but her hair was shorter than mine. We were both pale, like we had never seen the sun, and had clear green eyes along with blonde hair that had brown streaks running through it. The only difference between us was that she found it easier to keep her hair cropped to chin length, considering where she lived.

I would tell you more about that, but it is her story to tell, not mine. My story was currently walking along a high street, wanting to get away from people and have some peace and quiet. It, and by that I mean me, turned off to a little deserted alleyway. I found comfort in the emptiness of it. However this time I was not alone. I could see him in the shadows, and saw his funny box that he flew away in. The box I had grown up seeing appear on occasion around town. I addressed the shadows.

" You are the Doctor, and I know all that is worth knowing about you. "

Doctor

I stepped out of the shadow, glancing around us.

" I'd ask you to prove it, however we'd better take this somewhere no-one can overhear us. " she stood speechless. I unlocked the TARDIS and waited for her to come along with me.

" Come on then! What're you waiting for?" she stepped inside with me. She sat down, looking rather uncomfortable.

" There's something I must explain before I tell you all. I have a..telepathic link with this other girl, my parallel twin in a parallel universe. We can share thoughts and memories. " I nodded. Seemed plausible. It would work with what the townsfolk said about her as well. She continued.

" Last week this girl who used to live here before you took her away, Rose, turned up there. My twin was in the sea at this point. She saw you then appear and try to tell her something. My twin then went to talk to Rose, and you were all she could talk about. She told my twin, Jenni, about how the two of you run around the universe, saving planets and things. She said how you are a time lord from Gallifrey and you can regenerate, thus changing your body. This here is your 10th regeneration. You take companions around time and space, and this here is your TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Your last companion before Rose.. You ever talk about her but Rose can see it makes you sad. " she produced a piece of paper from her pocket. It was Rose, laughing and me from afar. They were uncannily accurate. " That is Rose. And apparently you should be able to create a link with me to see I am right." I was gobsmacked. She knew all about me. However, if what she said about telepathy was true, then it would make sense. I ushered her out, telling her that I would speak to her in a bit. I needed time to wrap my head around this. I looked down at the beautiful drawing of Rose, one that captured her true beauty as she laughed. The beauty that made me love her for her strange purity. She was pure in the sense that she was beautiful without trying, pretty when she was at her scruffiest. I began to pace, tracing my thoughts out loud.

" If I can talk to Rose through these two girls, Jennifer and Jenni, then I could tell her what I meant to on the beach. Once the link is strong enough, maybe, just maybe I can bring the two worlds together for a second, just enough to bring her to me. I need to get her back. She was willing, once, to never see her mother again to always be with me. I know it's selfish but... I want her with me now. I want her here, forever roaming time and space. Maybe, if I'm careful we can die together so I will never have to live with her death. Yes. That would be perfect. Jennifer?" I opened the door on the last word. " Come back in. I've got some questions to ask you. "


	2. Chapter 2

I stood lazily in the cold water, talking to my twin. The sea water had come in and was on the way out again as we spoke. I was all alone, so it looked like I was just day dreaming with my green eyes glazed over, staring into nothing. Really, I was laughing with the other in my, no our, secret space. No-one could enter it, and so we were free from our lives, her by herself with everyone around muttering of madness, me in my lonely state with the fishes to keep me company in the little house by the beach that I called home. Really, it was nothing more than a hut; the orphan fund around here had been stretched thin (barely a fiver a week) because of the war, when so many parents died leaving their children with no-one to care for them. I had learnt how to steal and how to fish, how to cook and how to make the water safe, but I there had been none interested in learning the skills. None that is until my best friend, my sister came along and hijacked my privacy with neither of us any idea how we did it. All I knew was that my sad little life had suddenly got a whole lot more interesting with the arrival of my twin. I just wished that I could meet her... but we both knew that it was impossible. We had long ago figured that out. Bu maybe there was a way?

Hmm... I really should ask her that. I mused on the questions I had to ask my twin as I glanced back towards the shore. I was immediately curious by the hologram that was standing there, sneakered feet placed deceptively near the ground as he spoke to the other, a blonde with hair a bit like mine, and awesome clothes. I should really ask her where they came from- maybe if I saved up for a few months- but all mundane thoughts were shoved out of my head as I looked, really looked, at her. It was obvious, at a mere glimpse from afar, that she loved the man. She should be happy; he loved her too. That too was obvious in the way that he tensed his legs slightly to stop running to her (he _was _a hologram, only an artificial image) and the look in his eyes that the crying girl had thought was something else, friendship perhaps?

Curious, I waded in to the shore a little, close enough to see them properly, sending the images to an exuberant twin. Flashes of people entered my mind, feet stepping around with eyes straight ahead as she sat on the kerb and focused. I tried to listen but they were simply too far away. Annoyed at myself for going so far out, my feet trod carefully over sanded rocks as I walked closer again. This time I caught something. It was the man, saying in a deep voice "Rose Tyler, I..."

He disappeared. The girl cried. I watched. So who was this Rose Tyler to be friends with someone who had _that _sort of technology? Curiouser and curiouser (and yes, this was an Alice in Wonderland reference. Go, Mad Hatter!).

Taking another step, then another, I started to run as I saw the pretty girl turn to leave.

"Wait!" I cried out. I needed those answers. If he could do that then he might be able to take me or twin (that was what I had called her or now, until we had proper time to talk about ourselves) to each other! With this chance, I could not let her get away.

She turned back towards me, edging her way around slowly like she was scared, but I waited patiently, waist deep in water. When she was finally facing me, surprise and anguish warring with each other across her face, I relaxed and smiled at her. In my mind Twin snickered.

_'You know, that looks a lot like a shark,'_

_'Oh, shut it you. If I'm a shark then what are you? Cousin It?' _(A/N Congrats to all those who get it. And littlemiss writer, I really hope that you got the joke)

I smiled as Jennifer fell silent, too curious about what was going on to tease me back.

"Are you okay? You look really sad. Who was that man? Was he your boyfriend? How can a hologram be your boyfriend? Wait, why was a hologram on the beach? What's your name? Why is-"

_'Stop! Too many questions! Jeez, I thought my social skills were bad, but yours really take the biscuit,'_

Suitably abashed, I shut up and stared shyly towards the lady who I had apparently been rambling to.

"Erm... Sorry? I didn't mean to say all that, I just... did," I raised a hand sheepishly and scratched my neck, terrified that I'd scared my first and possibly last chance to see Twin.

_'This is painful. Both mentally and physically.'_

_'Physically? Are you alright?'_

_'I'm fine, but can we atop for a bit? I'm getting a headache,'_

_'Sure, I'll tell you if she tells me anything tonight,'_

_'Thanks,' _

And now Twin was gone. That wasn't good, but at least the sad teen had turned to face me. Tears still falling. I started walking closer wanting to hug her and also to get out of this water now that a breeze had started to blow across the ocean and the waves had started to become a little choppy. I did not wish to be in here when a storm struck. Smiling at the lady, I stuck my head into the water and swam with the fishes to her. Before I could get out of the water however, she grabbed me and pulled me out. Both of us were now soaked to the skin, as she had dived in after I had gone under the water. Meeting halfway, I smiled a massive grin, and hugged the stranger. Denim jacket. Comfortable, practical and the coolest fashion item ever. Also _extremely_ bad at being wet.

As I realised this, I paused only to grab a hair tie from my pocket to keep my hair from whipping into face my when the wind blew. Quickly and precisely I divided the front of my hair into four equal parts, and wove them expertly in and out. When they were all looped together I bunched them on top of my head. Once satisfied I helped Blondie shiver away from the sea back to my beautiful home; couldn't have guests catching hypothermia.

We trudged along the high cliff path to my hut. I was smiling softly, but staring straight ahead the entire journey. Really, I was carefully watching the other, my new friend as she wiped eyes and stopped crying, then sent occasional 'surreptitious' glances towards me as we travelled. Neither of us said a word the whole trip. Once we had reached the house and I had settled her into a seat by the fire, the wood collected and chopped months ago to dry it out for around this time of year, I decided it was time to ask her some questions. Well, no time like the present, as they say...

"So, what's your name then? I can't keep calling you Blondie," I joked a little, trying to make her feel a bit more at home. I think that it was working because her expression, slightly suspicious, sad and worried lightened up a notch, as thought the power had run out on a mask. The light prod was enough to unlock the gates, and soon I had leant tall about my (hopefully) soon-to-be saviour. Rose told me how he was called the Doctor, how he was a time lord from the ancient planet of Gallifrey, how he regenerated, how he actually travelled in time and space in an old blue police box, of all things. I knew that if anyone could help me and Twin then it would be this man, no, this alien. He could save us.

After she had said all of this, and drank all of my tea (and the tea leaves that I brewed with were gone. I would just have to find some more in a bit. First things first though.

_'Jennifer? You there?'_

_'I don't have much choice but to be here, you know'_

_'Yeah, yeah. Listen, did you get all that?'_

_'Kinda. Can you send it through again though? It's harder to hear when you're not talking to me'_

_'Sure' _I concentrated hard on the conversation I'd just had with Rose, the name of Blondie, and relayed all of the information back to her.

'_Thanks Jenni. I'm gonna go and see if he's arou- there!'_

_'Have you found him?'_

_'He's here, no, there, wait! Damn'_

_'Where is he?'_

_'I wish I knew. Sorry, but I'll have to try again'_

_'It's fine! Just make sure that you tell him about us. And Jennifer?'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Just- just say that I'd rather he took Rose home and left this universe to collapse'_

_'Fine, but my condition is that he would have to take us with him'_

_'I can live with that'_

And she was gone. Gone to find the doctor, who was the only one who stood a chance of maybe, just maybe, bringing me to meet my first and only friend.


End file.
